


煽动

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 毒枭盖在线诱哄老婆是车🎈剧情瞎掰的拒绝ky🎈烟吻🎈车震🎈逃生





	煽动

十点四十八分。阿不思举起手腕，表针正嘀嗒的走着。然后他抬头看了看大堂的钟表。时间分毫不差。曼哈顿的天气在七月已经开始燥热，他走到前台，脸上黑色的墨镜使人看不清他的长相。“我是布莱恩•伍德。我订的223号房间。”  
“伍德先生您好。”训练有素的前台小姐在电脑上操作着，“您的离开时间是第二天中午十二点，房间已为您准备好，请出示身份证件。”  
阿不思递给她身份证，然后貌不经意地观察了一下四周，他的声音轻飘飘的，“今天人有点多啊。”  
“周末总是这么多人的。”前台小姐作了个“请”的手势，“先生，电梯在您右手边。”  
阿不思点点头，拿起手上的行李箱朝电梯走去。旁边人来人往，没人注意到这个看上去从容不迫的男人，他就这样穿过人流，电梯合上的刹那，一丝志在必得的微笑展现在他脸上。  
*  
“今日金融大鳄菲尼亚斯.奈杰勒斯和他的合作伙伴埃弗拉•波顿即将抵达曼哈顿。他们对于最近猖獗的毒品走私案已经达成重要共识……不日他们将会与曼哈顿警方一同携手破解案情……而目前的通缉犯盖勒特•格林德沃依旧下落不明……”电视机里是主持人甜美的声线，菲尼亚斯坐在沙发椅子上，嘴里叼着雪茄，“格林德沃这个小人倒阴我一把。走私这件事我手里握着证据，他休想把我一同拉下水。”  
埃弗拉是个胖子，他一说话便喘着粗气，“可是我们的的确确当时和他一起……恐怕他不会放过我们了。”  
菲尼亚斯露出不屑一顾的微笑，“我已经命阿伯纳西放出假消息了，估计格林德沃今晚就会有所行动。我们静待他自投罗网好了。”随机他望向窗外，语气带着一丝残忍，“这就是竞争……过段时间的市长评选我可是不能有一丝一毫的障碍出现。”  
这时门被敲响，“打扫卫生。”一个棕发的青年走进来，身前是清洁用的推车，他露出微笑：“是阿伯纳西先生叫我来的。”  
“走吧，也到该吃饭的时候了。”埃弗拉站起来，腹部的赘肉摇摇晃晃，“我找到一家好酒店，就在第五大道。”  
两个男人走了出去，菲尼亚斯经过那清洁工时，谨慎的看了一眼。出了门后他拨打了一个电话，“喂，阿伯纳西……”  
五个小时后。  
电视台紧急插播了一条新闻，“据悉格林尼治酒店十楼发生一起爆炸，消防队员已经前往事发地紧急营救中……目前两死一伤，其中包括菲尼亚斯•奈杰勒斯和其他部分政府高官人士……而警察也在现场发现了保险柜里疑似的行贿名单……”  
“啪。”电视机被关掉。曼哈顿一家地下车库里，阿伯纳西正恭敬地看着眼前的人，那是有着一双异瞳的金发男人，“全部都解决了老板。那菲尼亚斯果真是个蠢货。”  
“你做的很好。”这金发男正是盖勒特•格林德沃，他瞥了瞥阿伯纳西，“你和布莱恩配合的不错。”  
阿伯纳西谦虚的低下了头，似乎不敢妄自居功。  
“直升机将在半个小时后过来。”一旁的随从附在格林德沃耳边提示道。  
“或许我要先见个老熟人。”格林德沃拿出打火机，点燃了手中的香烟，“你为什么不出来呢，布莱恩•伍德。”  
周围的人都识相的退出去了，一个男人从暗处走了出来，他摘下墨镜，看上去完全不畏惧格林德沃。“你说过的，这是我最后一次帮你。该放我走了。”  
“扮演别人的样子过瘾吗？阿不思。”格林德沃对他的话并不理睬，他吐出一个烟圈，眼睛眯起，“按下爆破器的时候也毫不手软嘛。”  
只见男人摘下棕色的假发，拿出隐形眼镜，露出他本来的面目——海藻般的红色头发及瓷蓝色的眼睛。“所以你现在肯让我走了吗？”  
“并不。”格林德沃走上前去，他把烟掉了个头，含住烫的地方。然后撬开阿不思的嘴唇，“来，吸一口。阿尔。”  
阿不思犹豫了一瞬，却还是凑上前去。格林德沃勾起嘴角，掰过阿不思的后脑勺，与他来了个结结实实的深吻。  
“告别之吻。”阿不思挑了挑眉，作势要回过身去。  
“come on，宝贝。”格林德沃拉住阿不思的衣袖，“我们好好谈谈。”  
“盖勒特。”阿不思似乎很无奈，“你想干什么？”  
格林德沃把烟头扔在地上，大手搂上阿不思的腰肢，他抿了抿嘴唇，眼神里是赤裸裸的欲念，那暗示不可谓不明显。“你知道我一直想念着你……”  
“嘿盖勒特。我得走了。”阿不思试图推开他，“你说过的……”  
“嘘。这是最后一次。”格林德沃拉着他往那辆骚包的保时捷上走去，“成年人要好好说声再见。”  
狭小的车里容不下两个身材宽阔的男人，但座椅明显被格林德沃调过了，阿不思承受着格林德沃的亲吻，似乎有些拘谨，“不要在这儿……”  
“他们知道什么该知道，什么不该知道。”格林德沃解开阿不思衬衫上的钮扣，“尽情享受吧亲爱的。”  
格林德沃已经硬了，裤子中间的小帐篷高耸着，手伸进阿不思的口里模仿抽插的动作，阿不思也有些情动，身体开始放松下来——毕竟他们的身体早就熟悉彼此了，阿不思根本没有抵抗的能力。熟知这一点的格林德沃很有把握，他开始去解阿不思的皮带，金属扣子发出噼里啪啦的响声，没一会他的裤子也被拽开了。干柴烈火，一触即发。  
格林德沃不着急进入，他的手游走在阿不思的身体间，劲瘦的肌肉可以看出男人经常锻炼，浑圆屁股使他爱不释手；他的车子里有润滑剂，他够了来，小心涂抹在身下人的臀缝之间。  
他轻轻拍了拍那屁股，把手指头塞进去扩张。阿不思急促地喘息着，双腿止不住的颤抖，他捏着格林德沃的乳尖，扬着棱角分明的脸庞，一幅痛苦又欢愉的模样。  
“宝贝转过去？”他尝试地问了问，得到了情人的默许。阿不思翻了个身，那后背上的凤凰纹身映入眼帘，——那是认识格林德沃第一年他亲手纹上的。格林德沃满意地看了看，伸手在那漂亮的蝴蝶骨上划了一圈，紧接着阴茎直接cao干进去，润滑剂的过量使交合处发出“噗嗤”一声。  
两块嫩肉在格林德沃眼前晃啊晃，他揉捏着，让它们在自己手里不断变幻形状；腰部则像装了马达一样不断进犯，把男人顶的低吟连连，阿不思不敢大声叫出来，但后穴却一阵阵的收缩着。格林德沃贴的更紧，远远看上去像是在咬着阿不思的脖子，他的项链垂到阿不思的后背，一阵冰凉，使他的阿尔哆嗦了一下，下身下意识地绷得更紧。  
“哦，放松点。你要夹死我么……”  
在强烈的撞击下阿不思达到了高潮，他的背后汗津津的，小腹随着呼吸快速的起伏着，还未等他歇会格林德沃就把他翻了个个儿，举起他的双腿从正面又插了进去。  
“该死的，你真美。”格林德沃居高临下地看着他的恋人，沉溺在欲海里的阿不思简直是个尤物，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛像小动物一般，他含住那片薄唇，将波涛汹涌的爱欲传达到他的口舌之中。  
在阿不思的性器再次冒出粘液时格林德沃的动作开始疯狂加快，他快要射了，阿不思磕磕绊绊地开口：“别……进去……”  
如果这时从外面看去，可以发现一直不停抖动的车子迎来了最激烈的一下，格林德沃将阴茎抽出来，那上面沾满了润滑和阿不思的体液，他用手简单撸了两下，然后将精液喷洒在阿不思的肚子上。  
随即阿不思也迎来了他的第二次情潮，整个车里弥漫着情欲过后的气息，座椅上一片狼藉。  
二人一时没了声音，直到车载电台被格林德沃打开，阿不思瘫在车里，新闻声顺着播音筒传入他的耳朵。  
“7.15爆破案已经有了新的进展，奈杰勒斯的遗体告别仪式将在两天后举行；而市长评选即将发生新的变动，警方也就此次案件展开调查，一名叫布莱恩•伍德的男性被爆曾进出过奈杰勒斯的卧室……”  
阿不思一下坐了起来，夹紧了手中的香烟。直升机低空的盘旋声就在上方，格林德沃的声音在空荡的车库里异常清晰，“宝贝……看来你必须要跟我走了……”

                                            END

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> 彩蛋  
> 阿不思的行为是百无一失的，那么是谁把布莱恩•伍德这个名字爆给媒体呢๑乛v乛๑
> 
> ****
> 
> 最后我的烟吻启蒙是<同志亦凡人>  
> 感兴趣的伙伴可以去B站搜一下。


End file.
